Need you now
by Andette Marie
Summary: Amy and Zoicite's marriage is in trouble. Can they find their way back to each other again? Part 2 of the soundtrack series.


When I wrote "You don't bring me flowers" for Usagi and Mamoru a couple of days ago, I had no idea that I'd want to continue with this format :P.

I've always been fascinated by the Shitennou and Senshi pairings, and wish there was more about them (especially in the manga!). This here is for Ami and Zoicite, with "Need you now" by Lady Antebellum as their soundtrack (sometimes a lovely piano cover by Aldy Santos on YouTube). You don't have to read my previous oneshot, but you'll get the connection if you do. I'd love to hear what you think about the story. Please rate and review :) Happy reading :)

I don't own either Sailor Moon or the song ;)

* * *

 **Need you now**

He was getting hammered tonight. He lifted his glass and took another swallow. The hard liquor went smoothly down his throat, then settled with a pleasantly burning sensation in his stomach. He knew he should stop soon, he didn't want to miss his friend's fancy show afterall. That made him chuckle. It wasn't every day that he got invited to the Met. But not just yet. He still had a long way to go until he reached the perfect state of shit-faced-drunk. At least 3-4 more glasses by his count.

Zoisite Aoi was celebrating his divorce.

* * *

Ami and Zoisite met at a college birthday party. It was just a regular bash, with tons of drunken kids playing around. He was having the time of his life, flirting with a pretty blonde in a tight outfit, until he saw a girl come in. She looked so obviously out of place, dressed all casual and with no makeup on, a pair of huge glasses framing her narrow face. Despite her get up, she looked comfortable with herself. In fact, she just made the other girls around her look flashy. And he was a goner right there and then.

He kept an eye out for her throughout the night until she suddenly disappeared. He searched the house and was relieved to find her in a small back room. She'd helped herself to a blanket and was sitting with her legs up in a chair, browsing through her phone. For a moment he was disappointed to find out she was some weirdo who preferred her Facebook account to real people. It turned out she was reading "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy". That totally changed things. She was a weirdo who preferred books to real people. She was also clever and funny, and her smile transformed her face from common to something quite out of the ordinary. They started talking and he somehow managed to convince her to go out on a date.

Her idea of a date was an afternoon at the library. He gave in him with one condition - that he got to take her somewhere else afterwards. So they spent the day surrounded by shelves. To his surprise, he had fun. Like really had fun, the kind of fun you have when you unexpectedly click with someone. He was a casual reader himself, but she had a way of describing books that made him want to max out his credit card on Amazon. His insides got all hot each time her eyes darkened quoting this author or the other. When he couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to his date location. He'd picked a shabby looking bar with a superior piano. The owner let him play whenever he was in the mood, and he really wanted to impress her.

He played fragments of Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto No. 2 in C minor, rarely taking his eyes off of her despite the complexity of the piece. His fingers touched the keys like a real pro, yet there was true passion and love for the music behind each stroke. He was basically showing off, wanting to trick her into thinking he had some kind of deeper side. He was only fooling himself, of course. The passion was there, he just didn't know if it was for the music or for the girl in front of him. He finished the piece and waited for her to come to him. She surprised him some more when she asked him to go outside. Once they got there, she stared at him without saying a word, up until he lost his mind and pushed her against the wall. He covered her body with his and swallowed her gasp in a bruising kiss. He was so fucking desperate for her that it took a while to register she was kissing him back. When it did, he knew he had to stop or the alley would be getting some interesting action. He felt embarrassingly shaky, but she didn't seem to mind.

They went back to the bar and he played her favourite songs. They were married one year later, on their anniversary date.

* * *

Her dress was hanging neatly in front of the closet door. It was her favorite one, a black number that made her feel classy and sexy at the same time, and she normally loved wearing it. Tonight, she couldn't care less.

Ami Mizuno stared out the window, wondering how she'd managed to fuck up her marriage. Oh, she knew it takes two to tango, and she definitely wasn't the only one to blame. But she was specifically interested in figuring out what she did wrong. She liked organising things in compact boxes like that. Maybe it was the first time she worked a full shift at the hospital and missed their date. Maybe it was the first time she got angry because he came home smelling like cheap perfume. Oh no, wait, that was on him. He'd told her out of the blue that their marriage was over, no warning whatsoever. Well fuck him!

She banged her head on the glass. God, she was tired and feeling sorry for herself. Most of all, she was angry, more angry than she ever thought she could be. But she didn't have time for this. Her friend was counting on her showing up at the Met. She took down her dress and started to get readied.

Her divorce papers were scattered across the bed.

* * *

Ami and Zoicite didn't sit next to each other at the Met Gala. They were both there by chance. Their closest friends, Usagi and Mamoru, who had been broken up for more than 2 years, had ended up having to sing a duet together. There'd been a lot of tension between the two, culminating with a dramatic storm out at the rehearsal. Anyone who knew them could've said it would end up in disaster, but the drama only fuelled the interest in their performance among the organisers. Ami and Zoicite had naturally taken sides, and chosen to sit with their respective groups. Not that they could stand the sight of each other anyway.

Usagi and Mamoru's performance kept people at the edge of their seats, hardly breathing. They didn't want to miss a thing. Some even forgot to Snap videos. There was so much anger and sadness between them that more than one pair of eyes teared up. And there was so much love at the end that the audience burst into applause. They got quite a few followers that night. After all, nothing's official until it's on Facebook.

Ami felt like she'd literally run into a wall. She was confused and slightly dizzy, and her head was pounding. She hadn't known that Usagi could sing like that. She hadnt't known that memories would come rushing to her head. While she'd screamed with the girls and clapped for all she was worth, all her thoughts were directed at the man sitting in the back. She virtually ran out the building as soon as the song was over.

Zoicite saw Ami running out and went after her. Apparently some things never really changed. She was trying to get a cab, but she was unsteady on her feet and the drivers were avoiding her. He grabbed her elbow, stopped a cab and hustled her in, then went after her. If she was in any way shocked, she didn't show it. They sat next to each other in silence all the way to their place.

She tried to get out of the car on her own, but she was so weak Zoicite had to help and cary her inside the house. He took her to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed, then left as soon as she closed her eyes. She fell asleep dreaming of his cologne.

* * *

Ami woke up to the sound of piano. Zoicite was playing notes at random, sometime tenderly, picking a suite as if to soothe himself, then suddenly slamming the keys in frustration with such force that she could feel the vibrations through the door. She was still trying to decide whether to go talk to him when he started on a familiar song. It was her favorite - "Need you now". It was not really his kind of music and he'd learned it just for her as a Christmas present. They'd sung it together in the shabby little bar, sitting closely next to each other on the battered chair, her head on his shoulder. He'd proposed at the end.

She got out of the bed and walked to the piano room on silent feet, then opened the door and let herself in. He looked like crap, his hair almost as mussed up as his clothes. He was frowning at his fingers and, for some reasons, that brought a smile to Ami's face. She closed her eyes, letting his music touch her again.

 **[Ami]  
 _Picture perfect memories_**  
 ** _Scattered all around the floor_**  
 ** _Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore_**  
 ** _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_**  
 _ **For me it happens all the time**  
Ami is remembering the day she spent with Zoicite. Picturing his face when she'd asked to have the date at the library still made her laugh. She'd just been teasing. He was so cocky, giving her a I-know-I'm-good looking smile that she hadn't been able to help her self. As if any normal person would want to go ther for a date! But he'd surprised her by actually accepting. And then he took her at that bar. And played for her. And kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. God, she's in big trouble!_

Zoicite paused in his playing to reach across the piano and grab the glass of whisky. He needed to take a breath before continuing. This had been their song. As he turned, he caught a glimpse of Ami standing a few feet away. She was staring at him with an intensity he was no longer used to. She nodded, and he touched his fingers to the ivory again.

 **[Both]**  
 ** _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_**  
 ** _Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_**  
 _ **And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now**  
Ami is turning in her bed, unable to sleep. She's been so busy with classes that she hasn't seen Zoicite in a week and she misses him like crazy. He's been texting her all the time, always telling her about some party or club he'd spent his night in. While he's having a blast, she just wants to be with him. The fucker! She's just about to dial his number when she hears a knock at her door._  
 _Zoicite had been going crazy without her. He sure as hell hopes Ami doesn't slam the door in his stalkery, comes-to-people-houses-at-one-am, so-desperate-to-see-her face. Or call the police for that manner.  
What she does is jump in his arms with a loud squeak. He twirls her around and she giggles._

Zoicite finished his drink. The indecision was clearly written on his face. In the end, he just shrugged and motioned for her to come and sit down next to him. Ami looked puzzled for a second, then stepped forward until she reached his bench. She sat down, careful not to touch him.

 **[Zoicite]  
 _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_**  
 ** _Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before_**  
 _Zoicite is in a posh uptown club. He'd been trying to get a gig there for ages, and finally managed after months of begging and cajoling the owner. And to top it off, there's an agent in the audience! Ami is late as always, of course! He takes a shot to calm his nerves, but he knows his hands will continue shaking until she's there._

Ami gently brushed a lock of hair behind his ear. She hadn't willingly touched him in months. Sometimes, it'd seemed to him as if their entire relationship could be written in her touches - exuberant hugs when she was happy, avoiding glances when she was sad, miles of distance when she was angry.

 **[Both]  
 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_**  
 _They just had a fight. She's always busy, he's always partying. Instead of talking it out, Ami and Zoicite are avoiding each other. She finds excuses in her work at the hospital, he spends his nights in the studio. She's with Dr. Chiba all the time, he's forever in his manager's pockets. No moment passes without them thinking of each other._

Zoicite bent his head and dropped a gentle kiss on her neck, inhaling her subtle clean fragrance. Her skin was hot and the smell of her was making his heart race.

 **[Zoicite]  
 _For me it happens all the time_**  
 _The beautiful woman in front of Zoicite is practically tearing her clothes off. She makes it clear she wants to get in his pants. An image of Ami passes through his head._

The space between them slowly closed. Ami was practically sitting in Zoicite's lap, but a part of her was still holding back.

 **[Both]  
 _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now_**  
 ** _Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_**  
 ** _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_**  
 _Ami is sorting through the laundry basket and is just about to push a shirt in the washing machine when she notices a lipstick mark on the collar. It's not in her color._ _Zoicite says nothing's going on. Ami is so angry she screams at the top of her lungs. Neither of them gets any sleep, lying too hurt in their separate beds, an entire house apart._

He pressed another kiss against her ear, quietly whispering the lyrics to the song. A warm shiver went up her spine, and her slight tremor made Zoicite smile.

 **[Zoicite]  
 _Whoa oh whoa_**  
 _She doesn't fucking trust me! Zoicite can't remember when he's ever felt this kind of pain._

Ami felt his kiss and words all the way to her toes. She slowly turned until she could lean her body against his, her head on his shoulder.

 **[Ami]  
 _Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_**  
 ** _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_**  
 _He's been with another woman! Ami takes their wedding picture and throws it against the wall._

Zoicite's heart beat so hard he was surprised she couldn't hear it. He had so much to tell her, and all the words were stuck in his throat.

 **[Zoicite]  
 _And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_**  
 _Zoicite tries calling Ami. His lawyer is pressing him to sign the papers. He just wants to hear her voice again. She doesn't pick up._

Ami didn't need to hear the words. Not because she knew what he wanted to say, but because she was so tired of talking. It only lead to fighting and doubting each other. When Zoicite looked at her like that, she just wanted to be with him.

 **[Both]**  
 ** _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_**  
 _ **I just need you now**  
Ami and Zoicite are sitting on the sofa together. His head is on her lap, and she is slowly running her fingers through his long hair. He's telling her about the new song he's recording. She's looking at him as if she'd never heard anything more wonderful. She's never looked more beautiful to him._

Ami turned her head and softly kissed Zoicite's mouth.

 **[Ami]  
 _Oh baby I need you now ooh ooh_**  
 _Ami is looking at Zoicite playing her favorite song, a loving smile on her face._

Zoicite slammed the cover down and put his arms around Ami. The last notes faded into the silence, as he lifted her up on top of the piano cover. He'd missed her touch for too long and her hands were burning him now. He slowly moved his hands from her hips to her neck, gently touching her body. He pushed his fingers through her hair and tilted her head just so at that perfect angle that drove both of them crazy. Ami gasped and let him in. He wanted to be in even deeper, lost inside of her, but he knew he had to put a stop to the insanity before it was too late. They still had a lot to work through. His body aching, he tore his lips from hers and took a step back. Ami felt the physical loss in her soul. They looked at each other for a few heartbeats until she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I was angry and hurt, and wasn't thinking clearly. I realise I never let you explain what was going on, but I know you wouldn't do that to me. To us. Please, give me a chance. Give us a chance to sort this through." The tears pooling in her eyes finally fell down on her cheeks. He didn't think he'd ever seen her cry.

"We will." Zoicite kissed her eyelashes. "We'll find a way to fix it". He kissed her cheeks. "We always do." He kissed her ear and whispered "There's never been anyone but you, I swear," before swooping in to finally kiss her lips again.

They kissed and held one another in the music room, all the time planning the rest of their lives together. They knew it'd take more than a few passionate touches to make a marriage, but they'd work at it. One day at a time.


End file.
